Life.2 A Devil Invasion(Of My Home)
Life.2 A Devil Invasion(Of My Home) I was laying in bed, thinking about what happened after school. The new student, Arya, had appeared out on nowhere on the roof while I was hiding from Sadie, and revealed that she was a demon. Normally, I would probably just laugh it off, but not this time. The reason, two bat-like wings appeared out of nowhere, and they were real (I pulled on to try and take it off). To make things worse, she happens to be the girl in my dreams. Now I think about it, if she was the girl, then that must mean… I was in Hell before! Don't tell me, she's after my soul. Yes, what else could a demon want with someone like me, other than to get my soul. With that in mind, I decided to prepare for this demon. So I walked towards my dresser and took out an old wooden box that I got from my grandmother. Inside of it was a silver cross on a silver chain. I put the cross on over my clothes. With that done, I walked out of my room to try and find something on TV, hoping to get my mind off of this demon business… when the doorbell rang. "Is it Arthur? Or maybe it's… Sadie!" With that thought, I carefully walked towards the door and opened it… only to find something much worst then Sadie standing there, waiting for me. "Hello James, I've decided to mov…" Before she could finish her talking, I slammed the door shut and locked it with all five locks (Mom doesn't trust people easily). When I turned around, I saw a glowing, dark red, circle with what looked like a seven headed dragon in it appear. Then, Arya Satan appeared in the center, with her eyes narrowed. "You know, that's not very polite." "Be gone, Satan!" I held out the cross in front of her. She just sighed. "A cross does traditionally hurt devils like myself, but only for low-middle class devils. I'm a high class devil." That doesn't sound good. Ignoring my amazed look, she walked over towards the living room and sat down on the couch like she owned the place. I walked over towards her, carefully. "Um, why are you on my couch like that?" "If you let me finish my sentence from before, you would know why." She's upset, so she wasn't going to answer me. I just let out a sigh. "Sorry, I promise that I'll listen to what you have to say when you're trying to talk." She smiled. "Okay, I forgive you. Now then, as I was saying, I've decided that I'm going to be living here from now on." "What?! Why my house?!" She looked over at me. "You really don't know?" What on earth could she… no, don't tell me. "Be gone, Satan! You will never have my soul!" She started to laugh. "You think I'm after you soul! Devils don't do that anymore." "Or any less?" Now she just looked annoyed. "Believe what you want. The point is, I'm living here and you can't get rid of me." With that, she put on a chick flick on. Not wanting to see this, or the demon, I've decided to lock myself in my room. I've already had dinner, so I suppose I could just go to bed. Let the demon girl figure out where to sleep on her own. XXXXXXXXXXXXX When I woke up, I caught my breath. The reason was very simple. Arya was laying next to me, hugging my arm. Thanks to that, I could tell that she wasn't wearing any clothes under the blanket. The fact that she's a demon didn't even cross my mind. All I could think about right now is that an incredibly beautiful girl was laying in my bed, naked. I literally thought that my heart was about to burst out of my chest. It took a bit to calm myself down. Once I did, I tried to release my arm, only to have Arya hug in tighter. This isn't good. I need to get out of this as soon as possible. As I was trying to figure a way out of this, and keep in control over my mind, Arya yawned and sat up, rubbing her eye. "Morning." "Don't morning me! Get out of my bed! Why would you even sleep in here naked in the first place?!" XXXXXXXXXXXXX After Arya got out of my room, I got up. It was Saturday and I had plans. All I have to do is figure out how to get away from the demon that's targeting me and… "Devil." "Huh?" I looked over, and saw that Arya was back, but fully dressed. She was wearing a black tank-top that had 'I the Devil' is bright red letters, and a black skirt. She also had dark red legging. "What are you talking about? I know that Satan is sometimes called the Devil?" "After Devil is traditionally a title given to the head of the Satan clan, but, after Satan died, Lucifer took over as the leader of the devils. In Satan's honor, he remained our race from demon to devil. So please, don't call me a demon anymore." I don't really see the difference, but, whatever. "So, what where you doing in my bed? How did you even get in my room?" She just smiled. "Remember how I got in the house." I probably should have seen that one coming. "Why were you in my bed?" She just gave me a devilish smile. "That's for me to know and you to remember." After that she walked in and sat on the bed. "So, what's the plan for the day?" XXXXXXXXXXXXX "Why is the new girl here?" Sadie, so joined Arthur, appeared, and was immediately put into a bad mood. Arya just smiled her devilish smile. "What wrong, kitty-cat? Don't like me." "I don't need a demon-spawned girl like you around James. He's has enough problems as it stands." I don't know why, but I can see sparks between the devil and Sadie. Arthur just laughed nervously, and looked over at me. I just sighed. When Sadie decides she doesn't like someone, it takes a lot to change her mind (not that I can to). Arya isn't really helping herself by provoking Sadie (again, not that I care). With this, the devil and childhood friend became national enemies (this I care about, since Sadie will kill me if she finds out Arya's staying at my house). "By the way, I'm staying at James's house." "JAMES!" I ran for it. "Damn you Satan!" I could hear Arya laughing as I ran, and Arthur trying to calm Sadie down. XXXXXXXXXXXXX After Sadie was calmed down, she demanded an explanation. Knowing that they probably wouldn't believe me, but seeing no other choice, I told them about Arya's true self. At first, Arthur said I was crazy, but then Arya revealed her wings. Seeing this, and her demonic aura spreading out as she and Sadie glared at each other, Arthur gave in and accepted that she's a devil. Unfortunately for me, Arthur got that shine in his eyes and started to ask Arya a bunch of questions on the occult. Looks like I just lost an ally to Miss. Satan. That is the start of my new, everyday life. Category:Fanon Story